1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-shaft synchronous movement device and an assembling method thereof. The dual-shaft synchronous movement device includes a first shaft and a second shaft, which are assembled with each other and synchronously rotatable. In the assembling method, an assembling device is provided to assemble multiple rotors and drive sections with a first shaft and a second shaft to form the dual-shaft synchronous movement device. Through the rotors and the drive sections, when the first shaft is rotated, the second shaft is synchronously rotated.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various electronic apparatuses provided with covers or display screens or viewers, such as mobile phones, notebooks, PDA, digital imagers and electronic books. The covers or display screens or viewers are pivotally mounted on the electronic apparatuses via pivot pins or rotary shafts, whereby the covers or display screens or viewers can be freely rotated and opened/closed under external force. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 97222022 discloses a rotary shaft structure, Taiwanese Patent No. 96217011 discloses a pivot pin locating assembly and Taiwanese Patent No. 98207366 discloses a pivot pin structure.
In order to operate the display module (such as the screen) and/or the apparatus body module of the electronic apparatus in more operation modes and application ranges, a dual-shaft mechanism is provided between the display module and the apparatus body module, whereby the display module and/or the apparatus body module can be operated in different operation modes by different rotational angles. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 96148572 discloses an ultra-wide-angle dual-shaft structure and Taiwanese Patent No. 99211350 discloses a dual-shaft hinge device.
In the above conventional pivot pin structures or rotary shaft structures, generally multiple gaskets with through holes and recessed/raised locating sections, multiple frictional plates and multiple cooperative springs are assembled on the rotary shaft. Two ends of the rotary shaft are respectively fixed by means of retainer rings or retainer members. The springs serve to store energy and release the energy to achieve the objects of rotating and locating the rotary shaft or pivot pin assembly.
The conventional rotary shaft structures and the relevant connection components thereof have some shortcomings in use and structural design that need to be overcome. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a dual-shaft synchronous movement device and an assembling method thereof to eliminate the shortcomings existing in the conventional rotary shaft structure so as to widen the application range and facilitate the assembling process of the rotary shaft structure.
The dual-shaft synchronous movement device of the present invention has the following advantages:                1. The synchronous movement device of the present invention is mounted between the display module and the apparatus body module. When an operator 0°˜180° rotates the display module, the apparatus body module is synchronously relatively 0°˜180° rotated. Therefore, the total rotational angle of the display module and the apparatus body module is 360°. Accordingly, the operator can more quickly and conveniently operate the electronic apparatus in more operation modes (or application ranges).        2. The synchronous movement device of the present invention is free from any of the gaskets with through holes and recessed/raised locating sections and the frictional plates as well as the springs employed in the conventional rotary shaft structures.        3. In the assembling method of the synchronous movement device of the present invention, an assembling device is provided to easily assemble the synchronous movement device with two shafts, whereby the two shafts can be synchronously rotated.        